mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Spiderwoman (TV Series)
' Spiderwoman' was a 1979-1980 American animated series about a woman named Jessica Drew (voice of Joan Van Ark) who becomes a crime-fighting superheroine after being injected with an experimental "spider serum." As Jessica, she works as an editor for Justice Magazine along with Jeff (voice of Bruce Miller) and Billy (voice of Bryan Scott). Realm of Darkness (Season 1, Episode 2) The acolytes of Dormammu gather in his Realm of Darkness and summon him; he informs them that in two days a solar eclipse will happen and he will use a rocket to stop the moon and put the Earth into a realm of darkness that he will conquer. Billy reminds Jeff and Jessica about the rocket launch in the Grand Cayman Islands; after hearing that Jessica has a vision of Dormammu relaying his plans to his acolytes. The three travel to the rocket mission control where the rocket leaves the launch pad successfully; once it leaves Dormammu appears and lets his acolytes into the control room with censers. The smoke emitted from the censers hypnotizes everyone in the room except Jessica; she leaves, changes into Spiderwoman, and fights Dormammu's acolytes. Seeing his minions defeated, Dormammu disappears and takes his acolytes back to his realm. He then tell them to capture Jeff so as to lure Spiderwoman to his Realm of Darkness. The acolytes grab Jeff, hypnotize him with the censer and take him back to the Realm of Darkness; Dormammu then announces to Jessica that he has Jeff and tells her to come and get him. While Spiderwoman go to the Realm of Darkness and fights its monsters, the acolytes return to the launch center and release their smoke hypnotizing Billy and everyone in the center. They follow Dormammu's orders and crash the rocket into the moon, stopping its orbits, creating a realm of darkness, and allowing Dormammu manifest in his entirety. Spiderwoman stops Dormammu by reflect one of his blast via an antenna up to the moon which restarts its orbit and brings the light out. vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h40m02s202.png|Dormammu appears at the rocket command central and opens the way for his acolytes to enter Vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h40m56s553.png|The acolytes release the smoke from their censers which hypnotizes everyone in the room except Jessica vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h41m04s319.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h41m08s615.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h41m14s527.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h41m21s819.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h41m28s027.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h41m35s134.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h41m47s464.png|The staff follows Dormammu's order to move the rocket to stop the moon's orbit vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h41m54s407.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h42m03s461.png|Billy and Jeff are hypnotized by the smoke vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h42m12s020.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h42m24s253.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h43m17s915.png|Dormammu orders his acolytes to bring Jeff to the Realm of Darkness vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h43m36s009.png|The acolytes smoke Jeff and bring him to the Realm of Darkness vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h43m41s635.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h43m47s872.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h44m07s430.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h45m25s352.png|The acolytes return to the launch center secretly and put the people into hypnosis again with the smoke vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h45m43s638.png|Billy happens to discover the acolytes and is hypnotized by the smoke again vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h46m01s641.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h46m09s217.png|The launch staff is hypnotized by the smoke again vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h46m19s535.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h46m28s028.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h46m36s494.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h46m40s585.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h46m58s156.png|The launch staff adjust the rocket's course to stop the moon's orbit vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h47m13s322.png|Hypnotized Billy stands with the acolytes vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h47m20s139.png Dracula's Revenge (Season 1, Episode 10) A pair of grave robbers happen upon the crypt of Count Dracula; they open his coffin and find Dracula's body; Dracula rises up and chases after them. Before he can turn them into vampires Spiderwoman comes and send Dracula away by binding his hands with her webbing. Dracula then moves on to his castle, which is now occupied by Dr. Van Helsing. Van Helsing and his guest are dining when Dracula appears and turns all of the people gathered into vampires. Spiderwoman appears and drives Dracula away with her venom blast. The new vampires change into bats and fly out the castle window. Jessica returns to America and tells Jeff and Billy they have to go to Romania to see about a vampire on the loose. Dracula and his vampire henchmen dig up the Wolfman, who transforms when he sees the full moon. Jessica, Billy, and Jeff go to Dracula's crypt; Billy and Jeff go in and encounter Dracula and the Wolfman. The sound of the two being transformed brings Jessica, who find Billy and Jeff turned into wolfmen; Jessica changes to Spiderwoman and binds the two up in webbing. Dracula and the Wolfman appear; the Wolfman hits Spiderwoman's hand with his eye beams, stopping her from using her powers. Then both monsters hit her with their respective transformation beams, which leaves her paralyzed. Dracula moves on and digs up the Frankenstein Monster. The three monsters then set out to transform the world into their images. Spiderwoman awakens from her paralysis and starts to change into a vampire/werewolf hybrid; realizing that the evil that comes with her new monstrosity is growing, she heads to a lab and concocts a potion that turns her normal. She then goes to the library to learn how to defeat the three legendary monsters. She first defeats the Frankenstein Monster by draining his electricity; then she defeats the wolfman by covering the moon in clouds; she lastly defeats Dracula by using her venom blast and a nearby windmill to make a powerful source of light. vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h48m07s593.png|The graverobbers discover Dracula's crypt and awaken Dracula vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h48m20s465.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h48m26s825.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h48m42s277.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h48m42s277.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h50m45s113.png|Van Helsing and his guests talk about Dracula and the castle vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h51m01s787.png|Dracula returns and transforms Van Helsing and his guests into vampires vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h51m09s131.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h51m31s926.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h51m44s428.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h51m48s698.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h51m54s051.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h52m04s723.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h52m24s509.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h52m30s472.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h52m35s327.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h52m41s539.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h52m45s685.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h52m51s667.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h52m57s695.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h53m05s574.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h53m13s771.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h53m53s587.png|The new vampires turn into bats and leave the castle vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h53m59s440.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h54m07s308.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h54m31s049.png|Dracula's vampire henchmen dig up the Wolfman vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h54m41s131.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h55m03s333.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h55m09s056.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h55m14s729.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h55m56s184.png|Jeff and Billy see Dracula and the Wolfman before they are transformed vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h56m34s762.png|Jeff and Billy as wolfmen vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h56m42s656.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h57m36s961.png|Dracula and the Wolfman confront Spiderwoman vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h58m25s954.png|The Wolfman prevents Spiderwoman from using her hands with his eye beams vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h58m37s318.png|The Wolfman and Dracula hit Spiderwoman with both of their transformation beams vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h59m14s160.png|Dracula's hench vampires dig up the Frankenstein Monster vlcsnap-2019-07-09-20h59m39s852.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h00m26s175.png|Spiderwoman transforms into a wolfman/vampire hybrid vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h00m33s594.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h01m12s282.png|Dracula turns two skiers into vampires vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h01m23s652.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h01m28s514.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h01m37s442.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h02m03s841.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h07m34s301.png|The Wolfman turns two men into wolfmen vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h07m40s799.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h07m44s575.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h07m49s448.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h08m09s341.png|Frankenstein Monster has his turn at transformation vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h08m18s378.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h08m23s035.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h08m29s838.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h09m06s238.png|Frankenstein Monster turns some cops into Monsters like him vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h09m50s663.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h09m57s979.png vlcsnap-2019-07-09-21h10m20s105.png Return of the Spider Queen (Season 1, Episode 15) In this episode, a race of alien human spider like creatures capture Spiderwoman, convinced that she is the Spider Queen. When she resists, they brainwash her into joining them as their Queen. Spiderwoman_(1).jpg|Spiderwoman is caught by the enemy. Claiming she is the Spider Queen who will lead them to victory. Spiderwoman_(2).jpg|The gas envelopes her.. Spiderwoman_(3).jpg||And she stands motionless, unable to move. Spiderwoman_(4).jpg|She is eventually imprisoned in a gigantic web. Spiderwoman_(5).jpg|The enemy hits her again with a special gas. Spiderwoman_(6).jpg|She struggles and tries... Spiderwoman_(7).jpg|to speak up and escape. Spiderwoman_(8).jpg|But she eventually... Spiderwoman_(9).jpg|...feels the effect... Spiderwoman_(10).jpg|...of the gas as her vision... Spiderwoman_(11).jpg|becomes blurry... Spiderwoman_(12).jpg|...she struggles to speak... Spiderwoman_(13).jpg|"I am Spiderwoman..." Spiderwoman_(14).jpg|But her enemy speaks to her inside her mind: "You are the Spider Queen!" Spiderwoman_(15).jpg|She tries to reply: "No... Spiderwoman_(16).jpg|"Spiderwoman..." she says weakly as her voice trails off... Spiderwoman_(18).jpg|Images start to spin in her head as she hears voices saying repeatedly: "You are the Spider Queen, You are the Spider Queen..." Spiderwoman_(17).jpg|Overwhelmed by the voices and images in her mind... Spiderwoman_(19).jpg|she finally succumbs and says: "Yes..." Spiderwoman_(20).jpg|"I am..."]] Spiderwoman_(21).jpg|"the Spider Queen, come to rule your people". She says in in a trance like tone. Spiderwoman_(22).jpg|She sits beside the throne. Spiderwoman_(23).jpg|Brainwashed to become the enemy's queen, she looks over to her king, awaiting his commands. Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Western Cartoon Category:Superhero Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind Control Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy Category:Corruption Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Vampire Category:Magical Hypnosis